


По проложенному пути. (The Road Leads Where Its Lead)

by Merla



Category: Some Like It Hot (1959)
Genre: Gen, M/M, Перевод на русский | Translation in Russian, Принятие, Что скажет мама
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-11
Updated: 2017-03-11
Packaged: 2018-10-02 15:14:12
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,268
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10221137
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Merla/pseuds/Merla
Summary: Мать Осгуда всегда считала, что знает, что будет правильно для него. В конечном счёте, она действительно знает.





	

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [The Road Leads Where It's Led](https://archiveofourown.org/works/298664) by [incapricious](https://archiveofourown.org/users/incapricious/pseuds/incapricious). 



> Разрешение на перевод я попросила ещё в ноябре, но автор последний раз на комменты отвечала больше года назад, а поиски её на Tumbler, Twitter и других соцсетях не принесли ни успеха, ни ответа.

Вайолет Филдинг сидит в своей гостиной, не отрывая взгляда от дальнего ряда деревьев. Машина может появиться в любую минуту. Скоро она познакомится со своей будущей невесткой.  
  
Некоторые могли бы решить, что в целом, при одном единственном сыне, у неё было чересчур много невесток. Некоторые даже высказывали это предположение ей прямо в лицо, сидя за её столом в своих нелепых шляпках и сжимая в руках чашку чая в свой последний визит в поместье Филдингов.   
  
Как будто её ангел, её Осгуд, заслуживал меньше, чем совершенство. Все эти другие женщины не подходили ему. Она всегда понимала это прежде Осгуда. Она всегда понимает.  
  
Причина, по которой она сейчас сидит так неподвижно, сложив руки на коленях, и привычным взглядом изучает узкую ленту дороги за границей поместья, в том, что в этот раз все может быть по-другому. Она никогда не слышала в голосе сына столько счастья, как в прошлом месяце, когда он позвонил, чтобы поделиться новостями о своей помолвке. Ей сложно такое представить, но возможно, эта Дафна именно та женщина, которая подходит Осгуду.   
  
Несколько минут спустя, вдали появляется автомобиль и начинает свой извилистый путь к воротам. Когда он останавливается перед домом, Вайолет встаёт и направляется к входной двери со всей быстротой, которую позволяет её восьмидесяти-шестилетнее тело, а это, увы, совсем не быстро.  
  
Когда она входит, Осгуд и Дафна уже внутри, и горничная несет их багаж вверх по лестнице. Дафна улыбается, но при всём этом, у неё вид, будто она хочет поджать хвост и сбежать. У неё ноги, идеально подходящие для бега – это точно. Вайолет оглядывает Дафну сверху донизу, подмечая её рост, широкие плечи и решительную челюсть. Кто-то счёл это забавной шуткой? Но затем её внимание переключается на сына, взирающего на свою будущую невесту с выражением всепоглощающего счастья. И она понимает.  
  
Возможно, эта особа действительно подходит Осгуду. А уж женщина это или нет – не имеет значения.  
  


::-::-::

  
  
Ребёнком, Осгуд витал в облаках: распевал песни воображаемым друзьям, утверждал, что видел фей в лесу и придумывал захватывающие истории, объясняя обычные события (однажды он поведал, что в его ботинках живут гномы, которые развязывают ему шнурки, когда он не смотрит). Вайолет обожала его, и он обожал её в ответ, и завидя её, каждый раз одарял чудесной улыбкой. Но он был единственным ребёнком и стеснялся других детей. Единственный человек, с которым он, казалось, чувствовал себя свободно (кроме матери, разумеется), был сын садовника – Билли.  
  
Билли был на несколько лет старше Осгуда, высоким для своего возраста, но тощим и с густыми черными волосами, которым постоянно требовалась стрижка. Ему нравилось подкрадываться к Осгуду, набивать грязь (или червяков, или гниющие листья) ему за шиворот, и убегать под звуки пронзительного смеха Осгуда. Тот вытряхивал мусор и бежал за Билли, исчезая между изгородями.  
  
Он его так и не поймал. Или Вайолет так казалось.  
  
Когда Осгуду было девять, Вайолет обнаружила, что ошибалась. Она нашла их во фруктовом саду. Билли прижимал Осгуда к стволу яблони. Они просто стояли там, не двигаясь и зажмурившись, но от этого зрелища мысли Вайолет пришли в смятение.  
  
– Хватит валять дурака. Осгуд, бабушка приехала повидать тебя. Иди внутрь, – сказала она.   
  
Она ушла, как будто всё было в порядке, но сердце бешено стучало в груди. Её мальчик, её родной мальчик. Прежде она думала, что желает лишь, чтобы её мальчик был счастлив, но теперь она знала: прежде всего, она хотела, чтобы он был в безопасности, чтобы он был нормальным.  
  
Тем вечером, позднее, она поговорила с Осгудом. Разумеется, если бы его отец всё ещё был жив, задача легла бы на его плечи, но Вайолет была вдовой достаточно давно, чтобы научиться соединять роли утешителя и воспитателя.   
  
Она обрадовалась при виде горячего румянца стыда, разливающегося по его лицу, пока она объясняла. Ему нужно было понять. Ему нужно было осознать, что жизнь – не сказка, и иногда приходится играть по правилам, даже если они тебе не подходят.  
  


::-::-::

  
  
Они обедают в столовой. Дафна неумело обращается со столовым серебром и только к середине ужина вспоминает и кладёт на колени салфетку, но утверждает, что всё очень вкусно и ест с удовольствием, что в глазах Вайолет извиняет её за недостаток манер за столом. За едой Осгуд потчует Вайолет историями об их приключениях на яхте, добавляя какую-то нелепую историю о перестрелке между береговой охраной и чикагской мафией. Его воображение никуда не делось – это очевидно.  
  
– Итак, хорошая новость – нам не нужно беспокоиться о незваных гостях с пулемётами Томсона, – говорит Дафна, с нервным смешком. – Но плохая новость в том, что теперь в иллюминаторах есть несколько отверстий. Отверстия в иллюминаторах! – она снова хихикает. – Почти каламбур, правда?  
  
– Ты бы видела, как Дафна пыталась заставить береговую охрану оплатить ущерб.  
  
– Ну, это же _наша_ яхта, – она смотрит на Вайолет и запинается. – Я… в смысле, это твоя яхта.  
  
– Она скоро будет твоей, – говорит Осгуд, дотрагиваясь до руки Дафны. Довольная улыбка Дафны заставляет Вайолет прищуриться.   
  
После того как горничная унесла тарелки, Вайолет поворачивается к Дафне и говорит:  
  
– Я буду рада, если ты присоединишься ко мне в прогулке по саду.  
  
– Отличная идея! – произносит Осгуд, вставая.   
  
– Нет, дорогой, я собиралась поговорить с Дафной наедине.  
  
На мгновение Осгуд выглядит паникующим.   
  
_Хорошо_ , думает она. _По крайней мере, он знает_.  
  
– Ох, – с дрожью в голосе произносит Дафна после наступившего молчания. – Разве вам не будет удобнее внутри? Вы должно быть так счастливы встретиться с сыном, уверена, вы бы предпочли провести время с…   
  
Вайолет придаёт выражению лица всю мощь своих лет и поднимает брови лишь на долю дюйма.  
  
– … в смысле, да, конечно, миссис Филдинг. Прогулка по саду будет просто чудесной.  
  


::-::-::

  
  
– Агнес была у меня в гостях сегодня, – сказала Вайолет Осгуду однажды за ужином, когда они перешли к десерту. – Она рассказала, что в следующем году Чарли пойдёт в Гарвард.  
  
– Да, он рассказал мне сегодня. Он очень собой доволен.   
  
– Она так же рассказала мне, что ты стал чем-то вроде дамского угодника.  
  
Ложка Осгуда звякнула, когда он уронил её в мисочку и улыбнулся с притворной беспечностью.  
  
– Ты говоришь паре девушек, что они красивы и внезапно оказываешься дамским угодником.  
  
– Это ничего, если однажды ты остепенишься с одной из них, – сказала она. – Мой сын не будет бесчестным человеком.   
  
– Не могу ничего обещать, мама, – ответил он с гаснущей улыбкой. – В мире так много красивых девушек, как я могу выбрать?  
  
– Ты поймёшь, Осгуд. Ты поймёшь.  
  


::-::-::

  
  
Похоже, кусты роз давно не подстригали. Вайолет думает о том, что завтра ей нужно поговорить с садовником, и на мгновение она не может припомнить, как его зовут: Роберт или Хамфри.  
  
Вот в чём беда, когда живёшь столько лет: накапливается такая гора воспоминаний, что ты не в силах удержать их, и они перемешиваются в беспорядочную кучу. Что-то, произошедшее пятьдесят лет назад часто кажется случившимся вчера, а события вчерашнего дня, напротив, отделены десятилетиями. Она хмурится. Роберт. Это должен быть Роберт, потому что она уволила Хамфри, когда Осгуд был ещё ребёнком.  
  
– Миссис Филдинг, вы в порядке?  
  
Она смотрит на Дафну, которая протягивает к ней руку, как будто боится, что Вайолет упадёт. Они стоят посреди сада. Солнце начинает садиться за холмы.  
  
– Разумеется, нет. Я стара, – отвечает она.  
  
– О, ну, вы не настолько… эм, я имею в виду, вы выглядите замечательно для… нет, так тоже неправильно, – говорит Дафна, и последнюю часть произносит так тихо, что Вайолет не уверена, что это предназначалось для её ушей.   
  
Её внезапный смех, похоже, удивляет Дафну.   
  
– Понимаю, почему ты нравишься Осгуду. В тебе есть здоровый дух, – Дафна ухмыляется, а Вайолет продолжает. – Но если ты сделаешь больно моему сыну, то да поможет мне господь, ты об этом очень, очень пожалеешь.  
  
Её слова достигают цели. Дафна делает маленький шаг назад.  
  
– Я никогда не причиню вреда Осгуду.  
  
– Ты здесь ради наших денег? – спрашивает Вайолет.  
  
Чувство вины омрачает лицо Дафны, всего на мгновение, а затем она склоняет голову.  
  
– Поначалу да. Но вообще-то нет, – она снова поднимает взгляд, и Вайолет видит слёзы в её глазах.  
  
– Так да или нет?  
  
– Нет. Но деньги были хорошим оправданием.  
  
– Зачем бы тебе понадобилось оправдание, чтобы выйти замуж за моего сына?  
  
– О, я не это имела в виду, просто, ну, знаете, он не мой тип и… и, ну…  
  
– И ты – мужчина.   
  
У Дафны отвисает челюсть.  
  
– У меня что, парик перекосился? – спрашивает она глубоким мужским голосом. У неё расслабляется лицо. Она снимает парик с головы и держит в руках как шляпу. Волосы под париком оказываются тёмными и короткими. – Думаю, вам стоит называть меня Джерри, – говорит он.  
  
– Ты хочешь, чтобы тебя называли Джерри?   
  
– О, разумеется. В конце концов, это моё имя. Я никогда его особо не любил, но ты же себе имя не выбираешь, не так ли?  
  
Вайолет тщательно обдумывает слова.   
  
– Полагаю, в некоторых случаях, ты можешь выбрать себе имя.  
  
– Мне всегда нравилось имя Дафна, – произносит он с оттенком удивления в голосе. – Дафна – она весёлая и милая. О такой будут заботиться. Мне нравится быть Дафной, но я не уверен, что _являюсь_ Дафной.   
  
Вайолет возобновляет неторопливое шествие по садовой дорожке и Джерри следует за ней.  
  
– На яхте – кем ты был?  
  
– Большую часть времени я был Джерри, хотя, иногда был Дафной. Но не в начале. Я думал, что у меня нет выбора, а потом, после того как Осгуд убедил меня, что он… ну, что он не придаёт этому значение, это всё зависело от моего друга Джо. Он до сих пор думает, что я слетел с катушек.  
  
Вайолет громко прочищает горло и решает, что Джо её мало волнует.   
  
– Ерунда. Ты не найдёшь лучше моего Осгуда.   
  
Джерри смеётся. Вайолет нравится звук его смеха: свободный и лёгкий, так сильно отличающийся от принуждённого пронзительного хихиканья Дафны.  
  
– Через несколько недель после начала поездки, я начал время от времени выходить как Дафна и … знаете, в полном облачении. – Он останавливается, чтобы понюхать ирисы, цветущие поблизости. – Хм. Красиво, но запах не так хорош, чтобы писать о нём домой.  
  
– Итак, ты решил игнорировать мнение своего друга.   
  
– О, нет, было не так, не совсем. Понимаете, его девушка – Душечка, она… ну, они познакомились, когда Джо был Джозефиной, но кроме этого, он притворялся миллионером в очках и… не суть. Дело в том, что в один прекрасный день на яхте, я обнаружил Душечку и Джозефину свернувшимися в обнимку на диване. Джозефину – не Джо. Душечка ворковала о том, как приятно пахнет от Джозефины! Джо никогда об этом не заговаривал, хотя знает, что я видел их. Через несколько дней после этого, я надел парик, наложил макияж и, когда Джо увидел меня, он сказал: «Доброе утро, Дафна», и на этом всё кончилось. После этого, я делал, что хотел.   
  
Они гуляют ещё несколько минут. Вайолет думает о всех тех вопросах, которые она хочет задать, но не может, и о всех вещах которые её беспокоят, но она не знает, как облечь их в слова.  
  
– Знаешь, мой сын не такой, как другие люди, – произносит она, в надежде, что это выразит все её мысли. Не получается.  
  
– Я знаю. Не буду врать… если я начну задумываться об этом слишком сильно, то пойму, что мне до чёртиков страшно. Я не знаю, что будет дальше. Но я говорю вам – я не собираюсь сбегать. Когда за мной гонялась мафия…   
  
Вайолет хмурит брови.  
  
– Звучит хуже, чем было на самом деле. Они просто хотели убить меня как свидетеля, я ничего плохого не делал. В любом случае, когда я был в бегах, я боялся за свою жизнь. Сейчас я тоже напуган, но иначе. Это как когда ты отчаянно чего-то хочешь, но не знаешь, удастся ли получить, и всё что ты можешь – это надеяться как сумасшедший, что всё просто не развалится на куски.  
  
– Юноша, ты не напуган.  
  
– Нет?  
  
– Нет.  
  
– Тогда почему я себя чувствую как на американских горках?  
  
– Это – волнение азарта, – объявляет Вайолет.  
  


::-::-::

  
  
С этой будет по-другому, убеждала себя Вайолет, зная, что это ложь. Осгуд и его новая невеста, Алиса, шли к алтарю, и оба просто сияли. Вайолет встала и позволила сопроводить себя вслед за ними, игнорируя настойчивое дежавю.  
  
Почти месяц спустя, Осгуд появился у неё под дверью. Один.   
  
– Я решил приехать навестить тебя, мама, и посмотреть, как ты поживаешь, – сказал он. Она увидела печаль в его глазах.  
  
– Она тебе не подходит, – сказала Вайолет, закрывая дверь, когда Осгуд переступил порог. После её слов он расслабился. Ему всегда помогало, если сначала он слышал это от неё.   
  
– Но она красивая.   
  
– Это не имеет значения.  
  
– И видела бы ты, как она танцует!  
  
– Три твои предыдущие жены умели танцевать.  
  
– Я думал, что с Алисой будет по-другому, – его плечи поникли. – Что со мной не так?  
  
Это было как пощёчина. Её драгоценный ангел думал, что с ним что-то не так. И всё потому, что он старался её осчастливить, осчастливить весь мир. Что она наделала? Это было её заботой, сделать так, чтобы он был счастлив, а не наоборот. К чёрту осторожность. Хватит – значит хватит.  
  
– С тобой всё в порядке.   
  
– Тогда почему я никак не могу найти подходящую мне женщину?  
  
– Потому что ты особенный, а особенным людям нужны другие особенные люди. Найди человека, которого ты действительно хочешь, Осгуд. Ты понимаешь?  
  
У него опустились брови.   
  
– Думаю, да, – сказал он, но она видела, что это не так, и не могла заставить себя высказаться яснее.  
  
Он позвонил ей неделю спустя и сказал, что познакомился с акробаткой по имени Синтия. Вайолет вздохнула и посоветовала убедился, что она не курит.   
  
Она надеялась, что, быть может, однажды он найдёт свой путь обратно. Туда, где он должен был быть изначально.  
  


::-::-::

  
  
– О, боже, – вырывается у Осгуда, когда они возвращаются из сада. Он смотрит на парик в руках Джерри. Джерри улыбается.   
  
– Твоя мать очень мудрая женщина.  
  
Вайолет похлопывает Джерри по руке.   
  
– Ты подходишь моему сыну. Ты будешь красивой невестой, надо только найти способ скрыть твои плечи.  
  
Джерри прижимает руку к груди.  
  
– Всегда считал, что плечи самое привлекательное, что во мне есть.  
  
Осгуд смотрит на Вайолет, затем на Джерри. Он нерешительно улыбается, но Джерри кивает ему, и его улыбка наполняется уверенностью. Он подходит, касается лица Джерри обеими руками, и нежно целует его в губы.  
  
– Я люблю тебя, – говорит он с благоговением. – С того момента как я увидел тебя, я знал что ты – тот самый.  
  
– Мужчина в платье.  
  
Осгуд качает головой.  
  
– Чудесный человек.  
  
– Знаешь, кажется, я тебя тоже люблю, – судя по его виду, Джерри сам удивлён сказанному.  
  
– Достаточно болтовни, – прерывает их Вайолет, не припоминающая, когда ещё она чувствовала себя такой счастливой. – Нам нужно свадьбу планировать.  
  


::-::-::  
  
Конец.


End file.
